House captain a little unhealthy
by Coiewowie5
Summary: Leo is sick and tries to hide it from Hayley but eventually she finds out anyway. Story is better than summary.


So recently I binged watched greenhouse academy on Netflix and seriously recommend I'm not sure if it's on American Netflix but I'm sure it is as it's a Netflix original. Anyway after watching I realized there was barely any fanfiction, So here I bring some fanfiction enjoy.

Note : This is set after the second season and kind of explains what I think happens after the cliffhanger. I'll try to not spoil so those who plan on watching the show can still read this and not have the show spoiled.

Leo woke up and automatically realized it was going to be a bad day. His head was pounding, that was something he didn't remember going to bed with last night. Leo slowly sat up, he glanced over to his clock sitting on the bed side table and realized he had to get up and get ready for school. With a slight groan Leo slowly got ready for school.

Hayley sat in the exam room nervously glancing around the room. The test was about to start and Leo was nowhere to be found. Haley began to panic slightly it was unlike the Raven's captain to not show up for school let alone an exam.

Leo quickly burst through the room with few minutes to spare and went and took a seat next to Hayley. Hayley looked to Leo panic in her eyes.

"Where were you?" Hayley asked quietly so the teacher wouldn't get enraged.

"I overslept..." Leo spoke not meeting her eyes. He didn't want to to look at her, he was ashamed that he had almost been late and not looking as appealing as he would have liked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Leo felt bad lying but he didn't want her to worry about a little headache.

"Class, you have two hours to complete this exam, the exam begins now," the energy in the he class has dropped and you could feel the stress as students anxiously flipped their papers over. Leo tried to focus on the questions at hand but with the pain in his head it was quite hard to focus on the equations at hand.

An hour had passed since the exam had started and Leo was about halfway through. He felt a tickle intrude his nose. Leo gently brought his hand up to his face gently stifling his sneeze, "gnxt!" Leo felt his face heat up in embarrassment as everyone looked to him. He just looked back down to his paper but not without noticing Hayley's nervous eye.

Finally the exam was over and Leo stood outside the exam room door waiting for Hayley to finish up. Hayley soon came out the door and smiled to Leo.

"That was a lot easier than I was expecting," she said smiling giving Leo a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah I was expecting it to be a lot more math," Leo gave a little laugh. Leo felt the familiar tickle come back he gently turned from Hayley and pinched his thumb and forefinger over his nose.

"gnxt!" He slowly turned back to her.

"Sorry," Hayley gave him a worried expression.

"Hey, you okay?" Hayley was quite worried she had never even heard Leo sneeze let alone sneeze twice in a span of two hours.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Leo knew he wasn't making a very convincing lie but he didn't want her to worry about him and as house captain he still had a roll to play even if he was feeling a bit under the weather. Hayley dropped the subject as she knew Leo would tell her when he was ready.

"Shall we head back to the clubhouse?" Hayley smiled as the two began to make there way back to the club house.

As the day went on Leo's immune system seemed to be getting worse rapidly. Instead of a sneeze every few hours they were every couple minutes and they usually came in fits of four or five.

Leo sat in his music room guitar in hand when he felt a tickle he knew he was alone which he was quite thankful for, stifling his sneezes was making his head hurt. "Hee-eh-ShOO! CHOO! ISH!" Leo gave a groan as he rubbed under his nose. Little did he know Hayley was standing outside his door.

She quietly opened the door, she sympathetically looked to Leo. His hair disheveled, eyes tired. Hayley walked over sat beside him. She gently put her hand to his forehead. "Leo your burning up," Hayley could feel Leo leaning into her hand. He didn't answer just looked at her. It was his way of admitting how bad he felt.

"HeSHOO! Heee-ehhh-SHOO! SHOO! Hee-ehh-ShOo!" He didn't care about stifling anymore his sinuses hurt to much.

"Let's get you to bed," Hayley said helping Leo up and guiding him out of the clubhouse towards his room. Leo tried to ignore the odd looks from Jackie, Max and Emma. They were almost to the door when Aspen got in front of them.

"Lee are you okay?" Her sympathy so fake with her British accent.

"Aspen it doesn't matter to you," He said congestion quite clear in his voice. Aspen's face just dropped as she got offended. Leo just shook his head gently and walked around her. Hayley awkwardly stood there starring at Aspen. She raised her shoulders and just walked around Aspen and walked to catch up with Leo.

"Why does she care so much?" Leo asked Hayley, he just rolled his eyes.

"Cause she loves you," Hayley laughed a bit.

"Gnxt! Gnxt! He-xngt!" Leo took a deep breath trying to catch his breath.

"Stop stifling them," Hayley said giving him a small tap on the arm. She observed as Leo's cheeks blushed red with embarrassment. The two finally made it back to Leo's room. They stopped outside the door. "I want you to get into bed and sleep this off." Hayley said giving a slight smile.

"Heee-ehh-CHOO!" He made sure to cover to not infect Hayley. "Of course," he said his eyes tired and heavy feeling. Just when Leo thought he was ready to escape from the world and sleep off this cold.

"Le! Le are you alright? Do you need anything?" Leo watched as Hayley rolled her eyes. He looked down the hallway as Aspen rushed down the hallway almost pushing Hayley out of the way. Leo had had it with Aspen, his head was pounding and she wasn't making anything any better.

"Aspen, I'm sick and tired of you, please go away, I'm not with you anymore, I'm with Hayley please leave me alone," he said then turned back to Hayley. He quickly turned away from both girls though as the tickle returned. "Gnxt! Hee-eh-shOO!" Leo tried to make his blush disappear but he just covered it up by planting his lips to Hayley's, he slowly pulled away and gave a gentle smile. "SHOO!" He made sure it didn't hit Hayley. Leo looked back to Aspen who ran off looking horrified.

"Well that was... Fun" Hayley said looking back to Leo. "Now you should rest," she said pushing Leo into his room. "I'll text you later," she said smiling. Leo entered his room making sure to say goodbye one more time before he shut the door.

"Hee-eh-SHOO!" He sneezed one more time before going and laying down.

Yay! I hope you all enjoyed it! It's a bit shorter than I would've liked but I haven't written in a long time. Maybe if ou guys want you can make requests for this fandom if anyone has watched it and I will do my best to do them!


End file.
